Holy Knights
Holy Knights (聖騎士, Seikishi) is a group constructed of the strongest within the entirety of the , and are as such an Elite Unit, being the Magic Council's equivalent of an S-Class Mage. They still perform the same duties as Rune Knights, but on a more great scale, due to being a higher tier. Due to it being a military force for the Magic Council, it doesn't operate in alone, as such, they can operate anywhere on as long as it is within their orders. Despite being a small group, they have gained both respect and infamy among the countries of Earth Land, its people, as well as the many criminals and Dark Mages that swarm it. Overview Holy Knights are considered the best of the best among the Rune Knights, a goal to aspire to one day reach. They are highly regarded by the public and lower ranking peers, with even some of the seated council members showing great respect and hopes for the group. They have a simple goal, and function in a manner akin to the S-Class Mages of Guilds, being sent out on dangerous missions that no ordinary mage can handle, into areas that are considered forbidden for the public to even see. Yet, all their missions more often than not have the same end goal; eradicate any signs of evil and Dark Mage activity until nothing is left. They can also be seen as the poster boys and the definitive role model for all aspiring Rune Knights, since they are also the most loyal Rune Knights who have never strayed from their path and remained noble and diligent to the end. The "biggest good" there is. Conditions for Recruitment Holy Knights aren't chosen willy nilly, as one would expect, due to being granted many privileges almost akin to a seated member, being allowed access to information not even revealed to the public, as well as carrying out incredibly important missions. As such, the first and foremost "must-have" for a Holy Knight is a clean-slate, no criminal background, absolute loyalty and noble traits, zero signs of "evil" or chances of becoming a traitor, which only makes the number of candidates dwindle further. However, the secondary, and deciding factor to what makes one chosen as a Holy Knight, is their "contribution". The full-fledged Holy Knights, chosen straight from Rune Knight status to become Holy Knights, are those who have made a significant contribution to the Magic Council or simply to the Rune Knights that stuck and forever changed something. A prime example would be Azriel, who became a Holy Knight thanks to contributing to the military forces of the Council, with her training regime producing exceptional Rune Knights, which was implemented as a permanent addition to the Rune Knight preliminary exams and later to the daily training schedule. Due to this, and the fact not every Rune Knight can exactly make such a spectacular contribution to the Magic Council that remains for an indefinite amount of time, the numbers of the Holy Knights are miniscule compared to a full guild, or even Rune Knight squadrons. However, this is somewhat mitigated by the addition of "Squires" (大地主, Daijinushi). A Squire is essentially the apprentice a Holy Knight chooses to one day continue their legacy after the Knight retires, or worse, dies. Each Holy Knight is allowed to choose a single squire, and no more, due to a fear of too many squires resulting in a lack of management and information leaking as a result, among other forms of concern. A squire must also be one who had a contribution towards the Magic Council, much like the Holy Knights did, yet mustn't be one as impactful as theirs, even if it was temporary. Due to this one squire restriction, and the fact that a Holy Knight can't give up on a squire unless said squire was proven to be incredibly ill-fitting to be a Holy Knight, Holy Knights tend to be incredibly picky with their successors, resorting to tests to see who are the best candidates to choose. Strength Members Trivia *The Holy Knights are considered below Wizard Saint level of power, but possible candidates do exist within it. *A user can join the Holy Knights, provided they ask the author, and state the reasons for why their character became a Holy Knight. **The same applies for a Squire, though they also need the owner of a Holy Knight to agree to have them as their Squire. **No user may have a Holy Knight and give them a Squire of their own making. *The Holy Knights are named after angels, although these aren't their real names, mere titles they were given, while some more stern and loyal members took said titles as their official names. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Organization Category:Group Category:Magic Council Military